Printers and photocopiers have made modern day printing a relatively simple task. Due in part to recent advances in the areas of printing and photocopying technologies, accessibility of printers and photocopiers have increased significantly for businesses and consumers, with printers and photocopiers now being priced at almost disposable prices.
However, despite the advances in printing and photocopying technologies, waste products from printing and photocopying devices are becoming a greater environmental concern. Particularly, in view of the relative ease in which devices are now accessible to consumers, many of the wastes such as old devices, printer heads or colouring cartridges are becoming a major environmental concern.
Part of these environmental concerns is derived from the fact toner particles used by these printers and copiers as a printing or colour agent is highly toxic and unsafe. There are reports of toner being carcinogenic and its escapement into the environment is highly toxic to humans and wildlife. In addition, as toner is often found as a “charged” particle, it is also readily able to contaminate items in which it is stored in or environments in which it is found.